


7 Minutes and a Little More

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: College, Drinking, Fingering, Furry Porn, M/M, Smoking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: José goes to a party and spends some time with a rooster.EXTREMELY NSFW. 18+ ONLY.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 41





	7 Minutes and a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> not connected to any of my other fics, stand alone. this is nsfw do not read this if you are not 18+ please.

College was a time for learning new skills, developing close bonds, and, most importantly, getting absolutely trashed at a huge party. The house party José Carioca found himself in was already in full swing by the time he arrived an hour ago. He wasted no time in locating the punch table and downing a cup of who-knows-what before he began to wander around. Always one to bloom in social situations, he struck up a conversation with some classmates he recognized. This was as good of a distraction as any from the constant classwork he found himself with. After a while the pounding music that sounded throughout the house was starting to give his tipsy mind a headache. José made his way through the crowd of people dancing around him towards the backyard. The music dulled as he stepped onto the back porch and pulled out a cigarette. All things considered, it was a fun party… but José had been to better ones. By now he expected to be hooking up with someone, but he couldn’t find anyone who really caught his eye. 

Slowly he took a drag of his cigarette and stared up at the sky. If he couldn’t find anyone here he could always go to the party down the road. There was no fun in partying by yourself after all. A few minutes passed by the time a giggling couple stumbled outside near him, and he tried to ignore them as he finished his cigarette. A jealous feeling bloomed in his chest. José considered himself a great bird to party with, so why was he standing outside by himself? He scoffed and flicked the end of his cigarette at the ground before stomping on it with a little more force than necessary. This party was a bust, time to move on to the next. As he slipped back inside to bid goodbye to his friends, he perked up when he heard shouting in one of the back rooms.

“Who’s up for 7 minutes in heaven?” A tall dog was calling out, “C’mon we need a few more people to make this fun.”

There was one way to hook up fast. It was juvenile, but José was starting to get desperate and desperate wasn’t pretty. He walked over to the group of people with a few others and took a seat on the plush carpet. Someone shoved a drink into his hand and patted his back a little roughly. José shrugged and took a few swigs, looking around at the group that had formed. Not too bad he thought, his brain a little hazier now. 

Everyone around him started to buzz with nervous excitement, and José found himself getting excited as well. The dog that had called out for the game placed an empty beer bottle in the middle of the room. José didn’t dare reach for it first. Instead he sat back and watched with amusement as a cute pig girl reached out and gave it a good spin. The bottle stopped after a moment, pointing to someone he thought he recognized from his biology class. The group let out the appropriate “oooooh” and the two victims, who were both blushing furiously, were lifted up from their seats and practically shoved into the open coat closet. When the door closed, everyone busted into laughter. José finished up his drink as they started to tease through the door at the couple. When the 7 minutes were up, someone threw open the door eagerly and revealed the two looking disheveled but happy. José chuckled and started a round of applause for the two, who returned to their seats. He watched the bottle be spun a few more times before he decided he had to take matters into his own hands.

He leaned in and gave it a decent spin, his heart pounding in his throat. Slowly the bottle stilled and José followed the tip of it up to a handsome rooster sitting a bit to the right of him. Had he always been there? He was exactly José’s type, how had he not seen him all night? The crowd erupted into its usual cheering as José stood up. However, the rooster looked like he had seen a ghost and stayed firmly planted in his seat. A few people around him nudged him and pushed him to his feet, snickering as they did so. José rolled his eyes and took his hand, pulling him along with him. This night was already dragging on long enough without this guy getting shy on him. 

“Remember, 7 minutes!” The dog from earlier teased, giving them both a shove before closing the door behind them and plunging them into darkness.

The closet was a lot smaller than José had expected. He barely had enough room to move his feet, and his chest was pressed against his new tall friend. His slightly drunk brain finally clicked together that this guy was wearing his shirt unbuttoned, and he was right up against his bare chest. Jackpot. 

“I’m José…” he all but whispered, moving a hand up to the rooster’s arm. He almost laughed when he felt the guy flinch from the touch. “Are you ok? What is your name?” José leaned his head up to place a few soft kisses to his neck.

The rooster bucked suddenly, “O-Oh uh! I’m Panchito.” His hands opened and closed helplessly at his side, “I’ve um, never done something like this.” 

José tried to smile reassuringly at the guy, but it was hard to see his face in the dark, “Do not worry, my friend, I have plenty experience for the both of us.” He reached up and pulled Panchito’s face towards him, pressing their beaks together. 

The connection had him seeing stars. He hungrily kissed Panchito, his own heart beat drowning out the jeers from the other side of the door. Panchito seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in at the moment and brought his hands to José’s waist and squeezed. José used his free hand to run his fingers through Panchito’s chest feathers, and he delighted in the little moan that came out of Panchito’s mouth. Heat pooled in his lower body as Panchito unconsciously pushed José back against the wall of the closet. Now they were getting somewhere. José slid his hand down from Panchito’s neck and squeezed at his thigh, causing the rooster to let out a shaky groan.

“I-I-” he started to stammer, pulling out of the kiss and breathing heavily against José’s beak, “Oh god, are you going to…?”

José chuckled, “If you want me to.” He gave Panchito’s thigh another squeeze and rubbed his thumb closer to his groin. 

Panchito let out a little gasp, “Wait-wait wait!” He grabbed José’s hand and pulled it up. “I… I want to see you.”

A blush bloomed on José’s face and he was thankful for the darkness hiding it. How could he deny such a sincere request? “Of course… I will need more than 7 minutes anyway.”

\---

It was a miracle they found an empty bedroom upstairs after escaping the closet. They stumbled in, both still riding off the high of their earlier makeout. José closed and locked the door behind them, having been walked in on one too many times at previous parties he wasn’t taking any chances. A dim lamp in the corner of the room didn’t provide much light, but it was better than the pitch black closet. Panchito’s cheeks were burning up, and he looked as hazy as José felt. For a moment neither of them moved.

José decided to take pity on Panchito and took the initiative, gently pushing the rooster to sit on the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and placed his hands on Panchito’s thighs, rubbing softly. “So, now that you can see me…” he grinned up at him, “do you like what you see?” 

“H-Hell yeah.” Panchito looked to the side, embarrassed, “I mean. Yes. I-I saw you around the party. I wanted to talk to you but…” he shook his head and laughed heartily, “I must sound like such a nerd! You’re just very pretty, José. I have to be honest though I’ve never, um, I mean I’ve kissed and stuff but this is all really new to me and I-”

So he did know how to talk. José hadn’t had such a talkative guy in a while, but he knew one thing to do to get him to shut up. He moved his hands up and gripped at the gaudy belt buckle holding the rooster’s jeans up. Panchito immediately stopped his babbling and stared wide-eyed at José. It was cute how every little thing José did elicited a response from Panchito. He palmed at the front of his jeans and watched with satisfaction as Panchito’s dick started to get hard. 

“Let me help.” Panchito unbuttoned his jeans before pulling his dick free. He gave it a few tugs, “Are you, uh, going to use your mouth?” 

José gave him a look, “Does that bother you?”

“N-No! God no,” He looked away again, failing to hide a cocky little smile forming on his beak, “I was hoping you would.”

“You are a funny guy.” José pushed his hand away from his dick and took it in his own, stroking it up and down a few times. Panchito’s head snapped back in his direction. He was much bigger than José had expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. The alcohol he had hastily consumed all night was starting to fade away, so he might as well get himself dick drunk. Before Panchito could get shy on him again, José leaned forward pressing his tongue against the base of his dick. 

Panchito moaned, his dick twitching in José’s grip. He reached down and ran a hand through José’s cheek feathers clumsily. José showed his appreciation by licking up and down his length, moaning against it. He tightened his grip along the base of his dick and ran his thumb up the underside of it. Panchito had started to pant, and he took that as a sign to go to the next step. 

José kissed the tip of his dick, “You’re big, I wonder if I can fit all of you…”

He didn’t expect the choked moan from Panchito but he appreciated it nonetheless. Panchito bucked his hips slightly, “I bet you could. Y-You can do it, babe.” José looked up at him, a bit surprised at the use of a pet name. Panchito looked equally surprised, but didn’t falter in bringing a hand to rest under José’s beak. He lifted José’s head up and pushed his thumb against José’s mouth. José felt a shock of arousal course through him as Panchito’s thumb slipped into his mouth and pushed down against his tongue. He had been underestimating this rooster.

His mouth was forced open slightly and José’s eyes widened when he felt the tip of Panchito’s dick against the tip of his tongue. He pushed Panchito’s hand away and took a hold of his dick again, finally moving forward and taking the tip in his mouth. Panchito let out a groan and leaned his head back. José sucked at the tip, forcing Panchito to look back down at him and meet his eyes. There was an intensity to the look José was giving him, and Panchito found himself captivated. Slowly he moved to take more of him in his mouth, his hand still stroking at the base of his dick. 

The music from downstairs hummed low in their ears, but the wet sound of José sucking on Panchito’s cock was all they could concentrate on. Panchito managed the courage to place a hand on José’s head, gripping at his feathers. José hummed, closing his eyes to the sensation. He almost had all of Panchito’s in his mouth when he heard an ungodly loud moan escape Panchito. José looked up to see the rooster had been straining, attempting to stay quiet this whole time. 

“S-Sorry, I! Oh my god it feels so good!” Panchito whined, bucking a bit into José’s mouth and forcing him to take him a little deeper. 

José braced his hands on Panchito’s thighs, moving his head up and down in time with Panchito’s thrusts. It seemed more than Panchito could handle, and he started to moan more openly. A part of José hoped no one would be able to hear Panchito, but another more voyeuristic part of him wanted people to know he was bringing this much pleasure to such a handsome bird. Panchito’s hands fell on top of his and squeezed, as if warning him of something. 

“José!” Panchito whimpered, “Please please, I’m going to- can I- oh my god-”

Oh? José couldn’t help but smirk, and doubled his efforts. Panchito’s obvious enjoyment was starting to get to him and he reached down with a free hand to rub at his wet entrance. He looked up at Panchito, hoping to get his attention again. The rooster nearly had his eyes clenched shut, but they snapped open when he realized José had started to finger himself. That seemed to push him over the edge and he yelled out, cumming into José’s mouth. Although a bit surprised by the suddenness of it, José swallowed all he could before pulling off Panchito’s dick with a wet pop. Panchito’s dick twitched slightly, a little cum dripping out the tip which José wiped away with a thumb. 

Panchito had slumped back on the bed, breathing heavily and blinking rapidly. “Holy shit.”

“How was that?” José was worked up, still pushing a few fingers in and out of himself. He rested his forehead against Panchito’s knees as he was getting closer to his orgasm. 

Suddenly Panchito sat up and stared at José, “Let me help.” Before José could even respond he was suddenly lifted off the floor and sat on Panchito’s lap, his back pressed against his chest. He felt a bit vulnerable like this, but his reservations melted away when Panchito spread his legs and lowered a hand down to his entrance. Panchito’s breath was hot on the back of his neck as he pushed a finger into him. José leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the gentle touches. 

He gasped softly when Panchito pushed a few fingers in him and rubbed his thumb against his clit in a rhythmic pattern. It didn’t take too long until Panchito’s fingers thrusting in and out of him brought him to orgasm. José closed his eyes and groaned in earnest, bucking against Panchito’s hand. The room suddenly felt way too warm and he could feel his heart beating in his throat. 

“Wow…” he heard Panchito whisper behind him. “You’re even prettier when you cum.”

José laughed, tilting his head back to give Panchito a kiss. “Thank you. You’re not so bad looking yourself.”

And as they both broke into laughter they couldn’t help but feel this was the start of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @kingdedede


End file.
